


Reposo

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Community: tenipuri_es, Español | Spanish, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-30
Updated: 2009-09-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23455459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: ¿Dónde estaba Yukimura? ¿Estaba bien?
Relationships: Sanada Genichirou/Yukimura Seiichi





	Reposo

Ir a la azotea antes que a la habitación había sido un simple acto de costumbre.

Sanada sabía bien que el personal del hospital había amonestado a Yukimura en más de una ocasión por ir allí solo, pero también sabía lo mucho que él odiaba permanecer encerrado y que prefería aguantar aquellos regaños por pasar al menos unos momentos al aire libre, especialmente en un buen día como ese.

Pero no estaba allí. Sanada frunció el ceño de inmediato y bajó las escaleras aun más rápido de lo que las había subido, sin siquiera detenerse a pensar en las posibles razones, repitiéndose solamente una pregunta:

¿Yukimura estaba bien?

Él miedo oprimió su pecho hasta llegar al fin a la puerta de la habitación de éste y al golpearla contuvo el aliento.

La falta de respuesta lo hizo cerrar uno de sus puños al tiempo que usó su otra mano para girar el pomo y fue sólo al entrar y descubrir a Yukimura durmiendo plácidamente que pudo volver a respirar con normalidad.

Así que era eso. Una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en su rostro por un segundo, antes de dar media vuelta.

Lo mejor era irse antes de perturbar su sueño, pero...

Sanada no pudo evitar mirarlo una vez más, quizás con más atención y por más tiempo de lo que se atrevería a hacerlo en otro momento, detallando desde sus párpados cerrados hasta sus labios entreabiertos e incluso fijándose en la rítmica forma en la que su pecho cubierto por las delgadas sábanas subía y bajaba por su respiración.

Había algo diferente en él. Sanada cruzó sus brazos, girando en sus talones nuevamente para poder observarlo mejor.

Si estaba durmiendo en la mitad de la tarde debía de estar cansado, pero no lo parecía; en su rostro no había ni sombra del usual esfuerzo que Yukimura hacía para ocultar su agotamiento poco antes de que terminasen las horas de visita.

¿Quizás era el que estaba totalmente vulnerable? La sola idea le provocó un estremecimiento y Sanada se reprendió de inmediato por ello, negándose a continuar semejante línea de pensamiento. Además, esa no podía ser la razón.

Sanada posó su atención en la pared, frunciendo el ceño y esforzándose por recordar sus últimas visitas.

Él no era Renji y no llevaba nota de todos los detalles, pero había ido a ver a Yukimura día tras día. Había visto sus sonrisas forzadas cuando no quería preocupar a nadie, su sincera alegría los días que se sentía mejor y todo el equipo lo visitaba y hasta el reflejo de sus miedos cuando hablaba de la posible cirugía, al igual que la extraña tensión que incluso había creído ver alguna ocasión en Yukimura antes de que él terminase en el hospital.

La misma que parecía ausente en ese instante. Sanada se atrevió a dirigir su mirada una vez más hacia su capitán para confirmarlo y pronto se encontró dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio.

Realmente eso era. Por primera vez desde que aquella repentina enfermedad lo había atacado, Yukimura se veía tranquilo.

Saber eso sólo le daba más razones para no quedarse, pero una vez más no hizo ademán de irse. En vez de eso dejó su maleta en el suelo, cerró la puerta tan silenciosamente como le fue posible y se acomodó en la silla más cercana a la cama.

Se quedaría e impediría que cualquier otro posible visitante lo despertase.


End file.
